Tamed
by LittleBella13
Summary: Bella is a wild female who is finally captured from the wild and put into normal society. Newly Adopted!
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:**

**I am starting with re-posting the original chapters first and will hopefully have something new for you by the second week of September. I am a little behind with my original schedule because I have recently started a new job and they have had me working 6 days a week. I apologize. The original chapters have only had spelling and grammar updated but otherwise have been left as they were originally written. I look forward to bringing you the new chapters!**

**Chapter One**

**Prologue**

Mom and I were sitting at the mouth of the cave, watching the waterfall in front of it fall. Outside it was raining, I could hear the pitter patter of the drops hitting the hard ground. Mom was holding me close to her chest telling me again about the Italian, Vampire city… Again.

This was like the tenth time I've heard it. But I could understand her caution. She wanted me to be free, unlike her. The brand mark on her arm was proof of that. It had my father's initials, and the number date of him finding her.

She told me that I was a halfling, which meant I wasn't fully vampire and I wasn't fully human. I still needed to drink blood and eat regular food. But the only blood I could drink around here was the rabbit blood that my mother caught. We usually ate fruit, small animal meat, fish, roots and vegetables. We could only have a fire once a week, mom didn't want to attract unwanted attention from the 'catchers'.

The catchers were male vampires that found and sold wild females to their

mates. Mom said that my father was a catcher and that's how he found her. She said it was awful, how they treated women.

She said their only jobs were to have babies and clean the house. And that they couldn't go anywhere without their mates permission. She hated it. That's why she left, because she loved her freedom and needed it. She didn't want to have her child within the city walls. So she ran.

But she never told me how she got away, or what she did. Just that there were so many obstacles that she had to overcome. It wasn't easy, it was one of the hardest things she had to do.

Even though she ran away from the city, she still had a connection with my father. She said she didn't exactly love him, but she did miss him from time to time. He did have qualities about him that she liked, a lot. Though she didn't tell me why, she just giggled when I asked her about his qualities.

She never taught me how to speak, for fear that I would get us caught. I only knew a few words like yes, no, mom, food, cold, hot, and vampire. I only knew vampire because she said it so much. But lately she's been referring to them as devils or demons.

Her hatred had taught me to fear the world and everyone in it. Especially the vampires. She told me the ones I had to fear the most were the Cullens.

They were vampire royalty, they owned almost every country in the world. They ruled Italy with an iron fist. They were cruel and merciless. She hated them, so naturally I hated them with her.

I hated every vampire for what they had done to my mother. And one day they would all pay for what they've done to the world.

As we were gathering food for later, I heard voices. Mom did too. She dropped everything and dragged me back into the cave. She scuttled me back into the corner pressing my body tightly against the corner of the cave. The voices got louder.

"No one's here James. Good job boy." A harsh voice called out and a thumping sound came after his voice.

"I thought I smelled some females. But whatever we had to come this way."

"Charlie you okay? You look a little sick." The same man said, I heard footsteps very close to the entrance of the cave.

"I'm fine. I just thought I smelt, it doesn't matter anymore. Just put up some sensors James, and hurry up I want to get back to camp." I heard footsteps and

mechanical sounds outside the cave. Mom was shaking, and holding me tighter. I cuddled into her bosom, like I use to when I was younger. She had her hand over my mouth so I wouldn't make any noise.

**Renee's POV**

I heard his voice. He was back, and I knew he could smell me. I prayed that the waterfall would throw him off track. Confuse him. There was no way in hell I was going back to that place.

And I wasn't going to let them take Bella away from me. I knew what would happen if they found us. I would go back to Charlie, and Bella would most likely be put to sleep. I'm her mother but even I knew how wild she was.

Bella stuck her face in my breast like she did when she was younger. My fear fueled hers. She was shaking as hard as I was.

"Come on lets get going. We don't have all night." Charlie said, obviously annoyed. I knew James and Laurent. Charlie had introduced me to them when we first got married. They worked together for years before Charlie met me.

I rocked Bella slightly to keep her from crying. I didn't want her to start sniffling. Like she usually does when she cries. She pressed her face harder into my breasts, almost painful now.

I heard them leave, after a few minutes I sighed in relief knowing that they were long gone.

All night I held my baby girl. Praying that they wouldn't come back. Ever!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:**

**The original story is written by AirabellaTwilightLover. I will try and stay along her storyline as much as possible but I will also try and make it my own once I start writing the new chapters. I** **will see how the characters talk to me to see where I will take them. I am going to try and post two (original) chapters a day if I can until I am caught up and then I will try and post a new chapter once a week. This will all depend on how my new job goes...right now they have me working 6 days a week so writing might be slow...but I will do my best to keep you happy. If you have any suggestions on what you would like to see happen with this story I am open to some suggestions.**

**LittleBella13**

**Chapter Two **

**The Next Day**

Mom held me that entire night, she was scared so naturally I was too.

Very early in the morning, we went back out to gather food. I was starved.

When we stepped over the rocks I heard a loud high pitched squeal. So high pitched it

Hurt my ears. I groaned.

Mom caught me before I tripped. Men, vampires, came running. One vampire with brown curly hair grabbed mom and shoved his face into moms hair. I roared and went after him, he didn't think he was going to touch my mom and not get his ass kicked.

I jumped at them but another man had caught me in a net. I struggled and fought against him but he didn't budge. I screamed frustrated. He pulled out a long needle like thing and stuck my arm.

After a few moments my muscles started to shut down, my eyes got heavy. And forcefully I fell asleep. The last thing I felt was a hand on my cheek.

**Renee's POV**

"Get away from her you bastard!" I yelled at Charlie as he stroked her cheek.

He looked back at me, and walked over and then he hit me. My cheek stung and my lip bled a little bit.

"Don't worry Renee you'll remember your place soon enough."

My back hurt, my head hurt, and my muscles hurt. The ground was very hard and cold. I moaned and rolled over into a soft warm familiar body.

I opened my eyes slowly, peering up into the face of my mothers. I gasped and wrapped my arms around her snuggling my arms around her waist.

She looked a little startled but held me close to her body. I looked around my surroundings, we were in a metal cage that was shaking. It was dark and we were going extremely fast. The trees blurring by. My mother grabbed my face and turned it to face her,

She started motioning things with her hands.

"Bella, do not attack again. You have to calm down." She said, I could barley understand her, only a few words I got but the hand motions kind of clued me in. I nodded to show I understood. All I knew is that I was afraid of these people, they were taking me away from my home.

Suddenly the cage stopped, and doors slammed. I heard the men talking loudly. The man with brown hair peaked through the cage.

"Aw is my baby awake? Are you hungry?" He said, I didn't understand him. He pulled out a silver container I could hear the contents inside sloshing around.

He opened the top and my nose was filled with the most wonderful smell. I inhaled deeply and ran over to him sticking my hand out between the bars. My mother started crying loudly and pulled me back. I whimpered and pressed my body closer to the man.

"You want this?" He said bringing the container closer to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry everyone...this should have been out yesterday but this new job is keeping me busy and there just doesn't seem to be enough hours in a day! Now I'm off to Toronto because my daughter has some background work on a t.v. show so that should be a 12-14 hour day with travel time. I will try to get more out while she is on set...Tonight I can just do one and hopefully I can do more tomorrow! Thanks for your patience!**

**Littlebella13**

Chapter Three

My tongue stuck out desperately reaching for the container. My body shuttering. The man poured the red liquid onto my face, I choked a little but most of it went into my mouth. It was very sweet tasting liquid, I quivered for more and more. I could feel my mother pulling on my body trying to pry me away from the bars. But I was too strong for her. I could feel the bars in my grip groaning a little from the tightness of my fists.

A few seconds later the container emptied, I moaned for more but none came out. I could feel the wetness around my mouth and face, I tried to lick it all off but just couldn't reach.

The man frowned a little and capped the container. "Aw all gone baby." he walked away from the truck. My mother wrapped me in her arms, wiping my face off lovingly. She was crying I gasped and hugged her tightly. Snuggling my face into her soft breasts.

"Bella, that was bad what you did very bad. That was probably some innocent person." she scolded me I only knew what a few words meant but I understood that I was in trouble. She smacked my bottom harshly, I frowned a little and rubbed the spot she smacked. It hurt, but every time I did something bad she'd smack my bottom. It made me mad but she had more power over me.

She still hugged me close as the man walked up. He unlatched the cage door and led us to the warm fire. I still clutched my mom for dear life. The man stared at me. His face seemed very familiar.

He came a little closer to me, I shrunk down into her side.

"What's her name Renee?" He asked still looking at me.

"Isabella, but she responds to Bella." The man chuckled a little

"Responds? She doesn't even talk. How could she respond to anything?" My mom turned her attention back to the fire.

"Bella, say daddy. Daddy c'mon say it." I knew he was talking to me but I ignored him. I yipped a little when he smacked my arm.

I looked at him.

"Da-ddy, say it. Da-ddy." I knew he wanted me to say something, but I just really wanted to snuggle to my mother.

"Charlie, please just let her be. She's had a rough time." The man sighed but left me alone, talking to his pals and trying to have a conversation with my mom.

A couples hours later we were hauled back into our cage and off again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I couldn't update yesterday like I hoped. There was no internet connection where we were. I will give you two for today since this chapter is a little short. I hope you enjoy!**

**Littlebella13**

**Chapter Four**

The walls were large, so big you couldn't even see over them. I was cuddled into my mothers side watching as we slowly entered the wall enclosed town. People stopped to stare at us, I felt so different and weird.

I stood up and started screaming and beating against the bars. People gasped one redheaded man stepped up to the cage, his eyes zoned out and looking at me with the same look my mother gives me. It wasn't right. He reached his hand out towards me, I snarled a warning before I bit his hand. The crowd around us gasped.

Edward's POV

I stared out the window watching the young halflings play around the beautiful pond. I heard my door open and someone bounce on my bed. I looked back at a very pregnant Alice. Even though she was only six months pregnant she was huge. I smiled softly at her.

"You wanna go to the park?" She asked swinging her feet back and forth. Jasper wasn't here and she really wasn't suppose to go anywhere without Jasper. But I knew she got bored. You could see it on her face.

I sighed but agreed to go. I knew she'd probably get in trouble for it, but I could probably talk Jasper down.

We walked around the park. People started lining up to see the catchers truck. Typical, people are just so nosy. I happened to look over, reacting to the screeching girl in the cage.

Once my eyes locked on her face I was hooked. She was beautiful. And I knew right then and there that she was my mate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Edward's POV

I stopped the truck with my hand, they stopped of course. I was the prince and soon-to-be king. I walked up to the little girl who was screaming her head off.

I put my hand on hers that were clutching the bars. She snarled at me, staring down. I gasped a little at her hostility.

Stupidly I reached my hand into her cage, to touch her beautiful face. She bite my hand! She left a little mark, which bled a little. She must be a halfling. People around us gasped at her. They thought "How dare she bite the Prince!" the truck continued to move. She glared and growled at me until I was out of her site.

Alice moved to my side,

"Tell Carlisle to prepare a room for my mate."

Renee's POV

Once we had arrived to the hospital, they put Bella to sleep. The doctors and nurses didn't want to risk her biting anyone and spreading something. I was calmly picked up from the cage by Charlie, and gently laid in a hospital bed.

Bella had immediately been rushed to the examination room. Some of the nurses glared and shook their heads at me. Others were more verbal. I won't repeat what they said but every word was like a slash with a knife through my chest. And Charlie never said a word in my defense. I couldn't blame him though. I took away his baby, took away his lover. But damn it I wasn't a horrible mother! I took care of my baby.

Once they hooked me to an IV drip and a heart monitor. King Carlisle walked into my room, he wasn't glaring but I could feel his anger. He pulled up a chair beside my bed.

"So Renee why? And how. I want to know - I need to know why you did this, and how you managed to keep Isabella alive." I turned my head to the side and ignored him. He growled and kicked the bed a little.

"If you don't tell me, then the council will put her to sleep. And then you and Charlie will be prosecuted for child neglect and child endangerment. Is that something you want? Tell me Renee is it?"

I turned my head to the side, so he couldn't see my tears.

"If I tell you will you save my baby? Do everything in your power to save her life." I said knowing full well that in the end, Bella would most likely have to be put to sleep.

"Renee I promise to do everything in my power to save her. Now tell me."

"Okay, I ran away don't ask me how because I won't tell you. Well I started having contractions about an hour after I had ran away. So I found the cave behind the waterfall to birth her. I was planning on crushing her with a rock. Quick and painless. But when I saw that beautiful face I couldn't do it. Even though she was Charlie's daughter, she was also mine. A piece of my heart and soul. I already loved her. But I knew that she needed blood to live. And also my milk. I couldn't use an animal, I was afraid that one of them would be sick. So I cut myself a little above my nipple. So she would receive milk and blood at the same time. I breastfed her for about three years, then I started her on animal blood. She accepted that but a few times at night I would catch her suckling. That's it."

He nodded his head, looking astonished that a woman could defend and think for herself like that. Sexist bastard. He stood up and walked out of the room. Two more nurses with hateful looks came it to put my catheter in. They weren't too friendly.

Carlisle POV

I walked into the room of the young girl. She was sleeping, hovered over by a couple doctors and nurses.

"Carlisle, did you get the story?" Dr. Hart asked bowing slightly as did the rest.

"Yes I did actually. Um she was pretty much raised as an animal. Her mother breastfed her for an extensive period of time. She cut her nipple so Isabella could receive blood. I'll give her this she's a smart woman. But very foolish." Some of them nodded in agreement with me others didn't say much.

"Is she badly injured?" I asked as Dr. Hart checked her body over.

"Yes, but nothing that isn't easily treated. It looks like she has rabies but we can't really be sure. Her teeth are damaged she'll need replacements. Her corneas looked like they could be infected. Multiple bruises and lacerations. She is extremely malnourished and dehydrated and she could also use to gain ten pounds. Her medical bill is going to run pretty high. I'm not sure if Charlie will have enough money to pay it. We may just have to do the humane thing and put her down. What do you think?"

I shook my head, I promised her mother I would see to it she lived.

"If Charlie can't pay then I will. I promised her mother I wouldn't let her die or be put to sleep. Uh I guess do everything you can to make her better."

Dr. Hart nodded, "She'll also need physical therapy. We noticed that she walks with a limp and hunches. Oh and multiple medication to calm her, then a speech therapist and tutor. She's been deprived of a lot."

"Alright that's fine just do everything you can okay?"

"I will sir."

At that moment Isabella shot up out of bed and started to growl at us.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm thinking two for you tonight since this isn't that long of a chapter!**

**Chapter Six**

**Edward's POV**

Nurses and doctors rushed in to calm Bella. She fought, just like a wild animal. Kicked, bit, scratched, punched, and head butted. They finally decided, against their better judgment, to put her back to sleep.

I left the room when they started to perform different medical tasks to help her become healthy again. I can't believe her mother did this to her, she's totally helpless! It's going to take months, maybe years, until she's completely right in the head!

I could hear poor Isabella moaning in pain, even in her sleep she can still feel their treatments.

Dad walked out of the room with a sullen look on his face.

"So, Edward how do you want this to work? She's basically a wild animal. No, a baby."

I contemplated this, how was this going to work? She is practically a baby.

"Dad I don't care. No matter what it takes with Isabella, I'll do anything." He sighed and sat down, he patted the seat next to him. I didn't sit.

"Well son, she's going to require so much. We can't put a catheter in her, she'll just pull it out. So one of the nurses decided that we should put a diaper on her." I gaped, a diaper? Really? Now she really is a baby. Dad continued, "Anyway we decided that was the best option. It's apparent that she won't be using forks and knives soon. The lining in her stomach isn't strong enough to handle the food we consume. So she'll have to start off with a bottle. We'll just try that for about two weeks, just until her tummy can handle more."

"Dad, your treating her like a baby! You're going to revert her back! That's going to screw her up even more!"

He glared at me to put a sock in it. I just stared back, this is ridiculous! Why are they doing this to her!

"Edward Anthony don't speak to me that way young man. And that's the idea, we take her back then start over. She has plenty of time to do this and so do you. So you can wait." With that he turned and hightailed it out of there.

I stared into the window on Isabella's door. I don't know if I can wait that long. It's too long.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Edward's POV**

I was in the room when they put the diaper on her. I could hardly watch. My mate was wearing diaper, like a baby. I felt like a pedophile. I mean it happens but my mate is almost sixteen. Eww.

She was so doped up on drugs she just watched the nurses. Didn't do anything. I shuddered. This was humiliating, now she's even acting like a baby!

Then to my utter horror, they started feeding her with a bottle. A baby's bottle! And she took it, even made little suckling sounds with it. She placed her hands on the nurses arms, gripping lightly just to ensure the bottle stayed at her pursed lips.

I left the room. I couldn't deal with it, it was just too much. Right now, too much.

**Bella's POV**

I knew something was wrong but it felt so good. My head was floating in the clouds and my body was drifting in the water. Oh just so good.

I watched the nurses as they put me in a fat over plushy white pillow, that fit exactly on my hips. But it felt weird, like I had full panties and I just never removed them. Strange. But I didn't fight them, that was also strange, usually I'd be ripping their heads off.

Then they gave me the best thing ever! It was this thick slushy white liquid. The way it smoothly traveled down my throat, not to hot not to cold. It filled my tummy with the most bliss sensation. I grabbed the nurses hand because I thought she was going to take it away. She didn't, and she even gave me another.

After the feedings, I had the slightest pressure on my groin. It was so weird. I pulled the white fluff back to discover that I pissed myself.

How did I not recognize the sensation? I usually did and I always made it outside. The nurses smiled at me, and pulled back the yellow tape holding the fluff together. I shut my legs real fast so they couldn't see my goodies. They laughed and lifted me up by my feet, exposing my bottom. Well everything else. They cleaned me up, patted powder on my bottom and put another fluffy thing on me.

I started to relax into the pillows, my eyes drooping and my vision blurring. I stretched my arms and moaned. Letting the doziness take over.

**Alice's POV**

I waddled around the house, waiting for Edward to get back. I want to meet Bella. My baby and feet were protesting my walking around intensively. Jasper would be mad but I just can't obey orders right now. Edward had called an hour ago explaining everything that was happening to Bella. It was awful, poor girl. So deprived of life and having to start all over ago.

"Alice!" Someone yelled from across the room. I jumped quickly down onto the couch. Too quickly. I felt a sharp pang in my side and gasped.

"Alice baby are you okay?" Jasper rushed over to my side gently rubbing my back with his hand.

"I'm fine Jazz just a little pain. Happens all the time." I said smiling as the pain left as quickly as it came. "See? All better" I smirked.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Alice you know you're not supposed to be walking! I mean we give you a schedule of when your allowed to walk and you don't even follow it. I know Edward took you to the park and I'm pissed about that. Why can't you just listen for once?" He said his fists balled and shaking visibly. That hurt a little, these stupid rules were ruling my life. Before I could say anything, Maria walked in with a condescending look on her face. She crossed her arms,

"And don't forget about seeing the disease ridden girl in the truck. She was so close that her nose could touch the filthy creature. I wouldn't be surprised if she contracted some disease." Of course Maria would come here and tattle on me. Stupid bitch. I looked over to Jasper. He was furious I could see it in his eyes.

"Alice! Do you not listen to a fucking word I say? Why the hell are you so content with disobeying me? Thank you Maria, now go away, I wish to speak to Alice alone." Maria licked her lips but didn't go anywhere.

"Jasper, she is your mistress, she belongs to you. We're married so whatever belongs to you belongs to me also. And I would like to see what her punishment will be." I rolled my eyes. Just because they were married she thought she owned me. She was jealous because Jasper loved me not her. And they were married.

Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose angrily. He huffed loudly and turned back to me. "Alice I've told you before not to walk around when it's not in the schedule. Maria's right I've told you countless times and it seems you do need a punishment just to get the message through that thick skull of yours. When I come back from my meeting your ass better be ready. Because by morning it's going to be throbbing so much you'll never disobey me again. And being close to a diseased girl? That makes your punishment so much worse. Now go upstairs and get in bed. Find a comfortable spot and remember it. Cause laying down on your ass is going to sting for a while. Maria walk Alice upstairs and make sure she doesn't leave that damn bed." He threw one last glare at me then stalked off to his meeting.

I got up and started to walk up the stairs. Maria followed closely behind. As I reached the door I heard a whooshing sound. Then a very sharp sting on my ass. I spun around quickly to face Maria. "What the hell!" She smacked me across the mouth.

"You're not suppose to cuss little girl. And that was for disobeying Jasper you little tramp. He loves you to damn much and you keep making him angry. Before you came we were so happy." Maria said holding the leather strap in her hands. Which would explain the sharp sting on my ass.

"You're just jealous that Jaspers happier with me. And you know once I have this baby you're gone and you will lose everything." Again she smacked me across the face

"You don't speak to me that way. No matter what status you have with Jasper I still own you to. So get your ass in bed like Jasper said. I huffed and slammed the door in her face.

I ran to the bed and threw myself on it. As I sobbed into the pillow I heard Maria laugh maliciously; her heels clicking all the way to her and Jaspers room. Sometimes these vampires are just too much to take.


	8. Chapter 8

**I can only do one chapter for you right now. Very busy with RL! I will try and add another chapter later tonight but I won't guarantee it.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Senna *Bella's Personal Nurse***

As my plane touched down in Forks I read Bella's files carefully. Her background, the diseases she's carried, her acting. This was going to be tough. But I guess I could help. And the pay will be enough to set me and my family for life.

Almost half a billion. My checks are coming personally from King Carlisle himself. The only downfall is that I'm going to be there for a few years. In about a month or so my family will also be coming to stay here with me. Carlisle set us up in the guest house behind his bigger home.

"North Princeton Hospital" I said to my driver. He nodded and took off down the road. I was still going over my notes when we came to giant gates. The driver stopped at the sign, exchanging a few words with the guard who let us in after eyeing me down a few good times.

"Which entrance to the hospital lady?"

I had to think for a minute.

"Um do you know where the wild human child is?"

"Ah I see you're the nurse they called in. To take care of her right? I heard from my brother that she's wild lookin' and acts like an animal. Charlie Swans love child." He stopped driving at an entrance. I threw a few fifties in his lap and hopped out the door. He scoffed and drove off with the wheels churning up gravel as he sped away.

I walked through the doors, it was obvious where Bella was.

Nurses and doctors were running in and out of the room, with various baby items.

It was the only way I knew that this hospital wing was for patients with mental challenges. Bella had many mental challenges. Poor baby.

I picked up the chart hanging from her door, changed into my doctoring coat and stepped in.

She was dosed up on morphine. I could tell from the foggy look in her eyes.

"Hi sweetie. Can you hear me?"

She looked at me with a funny look, she didn't understand.

"I'm Senna your personal nurse. I'm gonna take care of you until your better sweetheart. Right now I'm going to check your eyes and ears. And then I'm going to give you a bath." She giggled a little lifting her head weakly.

"Jackie! Could you come help me." I hollered for her I needed her to hold her up.

The lower level nurse came in and held up her body like a baby. She was cooing and gurgling sweetly, she held my hair in her hand examining it gently. As I checked her ears I noticed that she was almost completely deaf in her right ear and eighty percent deaf in her left. That's why she was having trouble speaking. Or understanding I guess. Then I checked her eyes, all clean and clear. She stretched out, and rubbed her stomach. Her eyes watering a little.

"Oh we haven't fed her breakfast yet. We were waiting until you got here." Jackie said pulling out a bottle, filling it with water and mixing it with formula.

"What are you feeding her?" I asked. I could imagine my facial expression. Jackie chuckled.

"Well her stomach isn't strong enough to handle the food we eat right now. So Carlisle thought it would be a good idea to revert her back. You know diapers, bottles, naps. Basically starting over. It's been working she's eating."

"Is she only eating because she's doped up on morphine?" I said "Why is she so drugged up?"

"Well when we did the full body scan we found that her body was reacting badly and she was in pain. That's why she was fighting us so badly. So until her body calms down a bit and starts acting normally, they have her on the high doses of morphine. I'm just doing what I've been told."

She laid beside Bella who gladly accepted the bottle. She emptied the bottle within three minutes. Jackie pulled up her dress and changed her diaper. Bella had urinated a couple times from the looks of it.

"Alright well just teach me everything I need to know about Bella. Carlisle called me to be her personal nurse." As she went through the motions with me Carlisle's youngest son Edward walked in with his sister-in-law Rosalie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's one more for tonight! Thank you to everyone that is reviewing and adding this story to your favs. It means a lot even though I didn't write these first few chapters I am so looking forward to continuing this story with my own words and to know that you are out there waiting for me to finish this wonderful story really means a lot and helps to give me the encouragement that I will need! Thanks so much everyone!**

**Littlebella13**

**Chapter Nine**

**Senna**

Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward walked in at the same time.

"Aw there's my new little sis! Wow she is a wild looking thing isn't she?" Emmett said then his roaring laughter filled the room. Bella huddled into my side, obviously frightened by the sudden noise. I patted her head, "It's alright Bella."

"How's she doing Senna?" Edward asked, his voice licked with worry. He sat at the foot of the bed, almost as if he was afraid to get any closer.

"Well she's almost completely deaf, her eyes are fine. That's all I needed to check." I said petting her head, gently twirling her hair through my fingers. I looked up at the clock, "In about an hour I have to bathe her, and then feed her."

"Oh well we were just coming by to say hello and check on Bella. C'mon we gotta go meet everybody at the restaurant. Emmett your driving." Rosalie said. Emmett and Rosalie waved goodbye to me and Bella. Edward threw one last worried glance in her direction as he left.

Bella seemed to calm down a little after the door shut. I stood up and walked to Bella's morphine drip. Then clicked it off, leaving the IV in her arm.

"Alright Bella we're going to try something new. You and me are going to be together for a long, long time. You're going to remember me, my face, my smell and the sound of my voice. Look at me Bella."

I twisted her face to look at mine, "You're not going to fight me. Listen to my voice. Remember it. Remember my face. I'm here to help you. Help. You." I said slowly and clearly.

"H-help me-e? You help me." She said, her voice was slow. But it was understandable. She didn't speak much.

Her eyes were hazy from the morphine. Hopefully she'll remember, that's my goal. So I can teach her.

I have to look up teaching methods though for deaf children. There hasn't been any deaf children born in, well, about fifty years. Maybe more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, only one for you tonight. I have had a very busy day! Also, I work tomorrow so the update may be VERY late in the evening. Some of you have asked about when I will be updating Timed Love. All of the original chapters have been posted so I need to write some new ones. I have the idea for the next chapter in my head and how I want it to go...now I just have to put it down on the paper. Give me about a week or so...this will be my first chapter EVER so please be kind when I post it! Have a great day and I'll post LATE tomorrow night...My time zone! **

**Littlebella13**

**Chapter Ten**

***2 Weeks Later* Senna**

Bella is amazing. Her capacity for learning is just outstanding. I've been teaching her to sign. In this process we're both learning. She knows a few words. Main words I've been teaching her.

Like hungry, full, her name, my name, bathroom, hurt, tired, and all emotions. It was tiring but she's got it.

And we've even been weaning her off diapers, and bottles. Slowly but she's getting it. She still needs to wear the diapers at night but during the day she's all panties.

Today I'm going through respectable behavior in public. This one is tough. At first she wasn't getting the flash card. I held one up and she didn't know what to say. I looked at the card in my hand, the motion was eating with your mouth closed. I picked up her uneaten apple and took a large bite.

I chewed a little then opened my mouth showing the contents of the apple.

"Eat with your mouth shut. It-bad habit people find disgusting."

She nodded her head and opened her mouth, waiting for the treat in my hand. I laughed and popped the little piece of candy into her mouth. She loves the little 'Whoppers' candy, and she works better when we give her treats. She crunched it a little and smiled at me. I patted her head.

Then I took a mental note to brush her matted hair. That's a fight best saved for later. As I was picking the next card Edward walked in, with a little basket of treats for Bella.

She gasped and reached out towards the basket. Edward smiled at her lovingly.

"I want! I want!"

Bella signed frantically trying to reach for the basket desperately. Edward laughed and sat on the bed beside her. He pushed the small sheet aside for her to look in. Her smile widened and she started to take the little candies out of the basket.

Underneath the candies was fresh clothing, like panties and shirts. Most likely a gift from his mother. And other various items, like shampoo, soap, a toothbrush and toothpaste. Just things she was going to need to get her by. Which is fine, the hospital provides these kind of things but they are scentless and just suck.

Bella wasn't too interested in the soaps and stuff, she started to chomp on the candy. Not even worrying about the wrappers, just eating through them. I took the piece she had just shoved into her mouth and tore the wrapper off.

Bella is so funny like this. She's so excited about little things like candy, and movies. She's so much like a young child. So innocent and sweet. I patted her head again and rubbed my lips through her hair, she reminded me so much of my young daughter.

"So how's she doing with everything?" Edward asked turning to me, "She's doing very well it's quite impressive. She's a smart girl." I boasted about her, she was my best work. Learning so quickly.

Bella nodded her head, but she wasn't nodding at us. She was nodding at the sweet candy in her mouth, she reached down for another.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry Everyone!**

**I know that I have been MIA with story updates for Tamed. I am very sorry but I have lost my Grandfather this past week and the funeral was today. I will need a few days to clear my head before I can tackle my other story Timed Love and give you all a new chapter. Until then, I will try my best to get back on track with the originally written chapters for this story. I have not gone through this chapter for grammar mistakes but here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Edward's POV**

Today was a special day. Senna, my family, and Bella were going out to dinner. Its only been a couple weeks since Bella started training but dad thinks she's ready. And he wants to get her comfortable around the family.

Senna was in the bathroom with Bella, doing her hair and whatnot. I could hear her whining and squirming in the chair. I was sitting on the bed waiting for them eagerly, staring down at my watch every so often.

Finally they came out. Senna was in a long black skirt, with a silky button up shirt. Her black hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

Bella was walking behind her in a pretty light pink dress that came down her knees. It had white poka dots all over it. She had flip flops on with a big flower on it. Her hair was in a french-braid with a pink flower clip in it. She looked like a little girl.

I sighed and handed her my hand, she smiled and took it gripping it tightly in her grasp.

We walked to the car, I held the door open for both the girls.

"Sage Gardens" I said to the driver. It took only ten minutes to get to the place. My family was already there waiting for us.

Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper stood up offering their hands to us. Alice and Maria sat on Jasper's sides, Rosalie sat beside Emmett and mother sat beside father smiling at us.

In a little highchair beside Rosalie was Emily, Rosalie's and Emmett's toddler. She was a very cute halfling. Long blond curly hair, and blue-ish grey eyes. She smiled at me when we arrived.

I shook hands with all the men and waved to the girls. Bella coward into my side. I looked at her. Her eyes were wide with fear, I knew this would be a lot for her to take in but it was time for her to get acquainted with the family. I pulled out a chair for her and Senna. Then one for myself. Everyone waved at Bella, trying to get her attention. She whined quietly shaking my arm.

"What wrong Bella?"

(Again speaking sign-language grammar!)

"I don't like, I want to-go home."

She said I patted her leg under the table.

"Just relax Bella. I promise it-be fine. What do-you want eat?"

I asked her looking at the menu. She couldn't read yet so I sorta helped her out.

She tapped her chin cutely, I knew she was hungry. Her stomach had been growling the whole way here.

"Can I have red noodle stuff?"

She asked. I knew what she meant. Spaghetti, she loved the stuff. I nodded at her, and turned to my family.

"So how has everyone been? Seems like I haven't seen you guys in a while." I said to everyone, Emmett took a swig of his drink.

"You know we're all fine. We wanna know about you guys and how's it going." He said, his booming voice frightening Bella a little. She whimpered into my side a little covering her ears. Senna tapped her hand, silently telling her to pull it away. She frowned but pulled it away.

Senna answered before I could, "Well Bella is doing fantastic in her learning. She knows almost all the signs, proper public manners, and basically everything she should have learned as a baby. She's really eager to learn." Senna beamed at her proudly like a mother at a baby. Bella was still looking at the table away from my family.

"How do you say 'how are you' in sign-language." My father asked Senna. She signed the words to him,

He smiled and looked at Bella then pointed at her and signed what Senna just taught him. She sighed very loudly and signed back at him. Senna laughed, "She says she's fine. Just very hungry." He nodded at her. They continued this little conversation. She was starting at warm up to everyone one a bit.

Bella took a quick look around the room and froze staring at a table far off into the corner.


	12. Chapter 12

**I worked a long shift today so I haven't had a chance to check the grammer or spelling in this original chapter but here it is anyway. Only one tonight...sorry!**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Edward's POV**

Bella jumped up, which made the table turn on my family. She was screaming as she ran over to her mother and father sitting in the corner. People stared, some shook their heads others giggled.

It was embarrassing. I knew she couldn't help it but still.

She jumped into her mother's lap, successfully tackling her to the ground. She latched onto her mother for life, then did something very unexpected.

She pulled down her mother's top and started to suckle her breasts like a baby. Senna ran over to her and tried to pulled her off of her mother. But failed because Bella was latched to her and would surly rip her mother in half if pried off.

I ran over to her trying to cover her the best I could. Then I put my hands on her mouth and pulled her away from the nipple. Her mother made it so much harder because her hands grabbed onto the back of Bella's head. Holding Bella closer against her. I growled and pulled her hands off Bella, while Senna pulled Bella away from her mother's tit.

We pulled Bella up and Senna pulled out a needle then stuck Bella in the arm with it. In minutes she fell asleep in my arms. We ran out of the restaurant and hopped into the car. We drove back to the hospital in silence. I held Bella's head in my lap and wiped some of the milk off her chin. What a really bad night.

After we got Bella back to her room Senna changed her into her night gown. Then we started to think of a plan.

"I guess we reverted her back to far. We can always start over. Fresh you know?" Senna said with a hopeful tint to her voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Are you kidding me? Start over again. After you and everybody else in this bloody town assured me she was going to be just fine? Did you not see her tonight? Reverting back is the problem! She breastfed from her mother for god's sakes!" I stood up and stomped out of the room slamming the door behind me.

Then I went home to face the wrath of my family.

I opened the door half expecting to find them waiting in the sitting room with disappointed looks on their faces. But no, they were sitting on the couches watching a movie. Dad paused it and cleared his throat awkwardly. It was silent for a few moments and then of course Emmett said something,

"Okay well if none of you are gonna say it I am. What the hell happened to your mate tonight? I mean I knew she was bad but I didn't know she was that bad!" He said Rosalie smacked his arm and gave him a dirty look.

"Emmett enough." Dad said to him. I looked down in embarrassment, I knew what she did.

"Everyone go somewhere else. Now." He said staring at me and standing up.

I straightened up and prepared for a long, drawn out talk with my oh so understanding father…


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh what the heck...here's one more. The last chapter was a small one! Enjoy...I'm off to bed!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Edward's POV**

After the chat with my father I had a lot to think about. So I went for a walk around the park. He suggested that I should consider marrying a woman to bare me a child. And keep Bella as my mistress. I'd still love Bella, but until she could fully recover I needed a plan.

There were many available women for me to choose from in the town. I'd keep the wife until Bella was healed and then we'd divorce, simple as that. That's what Jaspers doing with Alice. Well his situation was a little different.

I decided I should go to the hospital and see how she's doing. Ask her what happened. And try to find a start off point from that. I sighed and started heading to the hospital.

***At the Hospital***

I heard nothing as I was standing outside Bella's room. Which frightened me more than hearing loud bangs and yells. I opened the door to see Senna sitting at the foot of the bed watching Bella. Bella was asleep with and IV in her arm. Obviously dosed up on morphine.

"Senna? Why is she drugged up?" I asked walking to Bella and stroking her peaceful face. I heard Senna sigh and pat Bella's leg.

"Well when we go back here she became very violent. We had to calm her down somehow. And she wasn't listening to me so I did what I thought was best." She said going to sit in a chair across the room. I sat down on the opposite side of the IV and pulled Bella against me to snuggle.

"Did you ever figure out what happened at the restaurant?" I asked stroking Bella's hair.

"No she wouldn't communicate with me at all. She just kept screaming. I honestly cant tell you what's wrong with her or why she acted like that tonight."

"Do you think it could have had something to do with her mother? I mean her mother admitted to still be breastfeeding her. Maybe she just snapped a little? You can still help her. Right?" Senna shook her head.

"Edward, I'll try to help her. I have hope that she will get better. But now she needs a lot of care and some strange help. But from now on I'm going to set a schedule. For times that you can come and visit her." I jerked my head towards her.

"What do you mean?"

"Edward there is something very wrong with Bella, and I plan on reverting her way back. I also plan on bringing her mother here to help me."

"What! Why are you bringing in that cunt! She does nothing but bring Bella down! If you bring her in here Bella is going to be even worse off!" I yelled at her. Bella started to stir beside me. Senna stood up and shooed me out of the room. I stood behind the door pissed. Then by better judgment I left. But I would be back!

**Senna's POV**

After I pushed Edward out the door Bella opened her eyes. She moaned and stretched.

"Hi baby. How are you feeling?" I said and signed to her. She just stared at me with hazy eyes. I sighed and sat down beside her. She looked up at me confused.

"Sweetie? It's me Senna. Don't you remember?" I asked her stroking the hair away from her face. She sighed but still didn't do anything.

I got up to get her something to eat, I opened the door and was walking out when Bella whined very loudly. I looked back to see her with very sad eyes and a pouting lip. Tears were welled in her eyes, she looked very upset.

I awed and went back over to her. "Honey what's wrong? Do you not want me to leave?" I asked her, she cocked her head a little but still didn't communicate with me.

I called one of the nurses to bring in soft baby food for her. They came back in pushing the cart. Bella whimpered and sunk down into her bed like she was afraid of them.

Something wasn't right. She was acting so strange. Like when I put the food in front of her she just stared at it. When she was responding she was so proud of eating with a spoon or fork. She'd do it as fast as she could to show me that she was a big girl.

Now I was spoon feeding her like a baby. She even spit up a few times, I had to wipe her little mouth.

I needed to figure out what was wrong with her immediately.

**Edward's POV *A Few Weeks Later!***

I was walking Tanya around the small park. We laughed and shared very good conversations. It was nice, but she could never even compare to the way I feel about Bella. I visit her as often as I can with Senna's permission.

She hasn't gotten any better though. Poor girl. I've tried everything I can to help her but she just isn't responding to me anymore. She use tell sign me that I was her best friend. I sort of wish it would go back to that.

"Edward what do you think?" Tanya said stopped.

"Hmm? About what?" She laughed and playfully hit my arm.

"What restaurant should we go to tonight?" she said again. I thought for a minute and decided against dinner.

"Well actually why don't we have an early dinner? In about an hour? I want you to meet someone very special to me. How does that sound?" I said pulling her away from my arm. Her smile was tight but she agreed and then went home.

Tonight I was going to introduce Tanya to Bella.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry Everyone!**

**I haven't updated because I have been really sick and so has my daughter. Hopefully, I will be back on track with regular updates! Thanks for your patience and support! Here is a nice long chapter!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Edward's POV**

After our early dinner I drove Tanya to the hospital where Bella was staying. I was doing this because I needed Tanya to understand that we may get married but I'll never love her like I love Bella.

What I'm doing isn't wrong. Many men do this. Jasper is doing this with Alice and Maria. So it wasn't wrong for me to do this with Bella and Tanya.

I knocked on Bella's door three times then opened it.

Senna and Bella were sitting on Bella's bed. Senna was trying to feed Bella with a spoon. Tears were streaming down her face as Senna shoved the spoon in her mouth. Bella squealed and spit it back out on Senna.

"Oh fine Bella I give up!" Senna said setting the bowl and handed Bella the bottle. Bella fell back against her pillow and started sucking on the bottle.

"Hey Senna what's going on?" I asked her, Senna never gets frustrated with Bella.

"Bella's being so difficult! She hasn't eaten anything all day, the only thing she will eat is her bottle. I've been trying to wean her from it but she fights me every time. I'm getting sick of it!" Senna stood up and wiped herself off. She shook herself out a little bit then recomposed herself.

"It's okay Senna, I have faith that Bella will get better." I said putting a hand on her shoulder. She sighed and shook herself out.

"Yes I know that. I'm just a little stressed is all. I'm worried about Bella, and then I haven't seen my kids in a while. I guess I'm just losing my mind." I nodded at her and patted her back.

"Well I came by to introduce Bella and Tanya to each other. Um just, could you give us a moment? Please Senna?" I asked her she sighed again and then left. Probably to go sneak in a little whisky before she came back.

I looked at Bella who set the bottle back down against the pillow. I smiled and walked over to her, then sat on the bed.

"Hi Bella. Do you want to meet someone?" I asked her then waved Tanya over with my hand. Slowly she walked over almost as if she didn't want to.

Bella and Tanya just stared at each other, not saying or doing anything.

I sighed then put my arm around Bella's tiny body and scooted both of us over. So Tanya could sit.

"Here sit Tanya. Bella is sweet, come get to know her." Tanya's smile was tight and seemingly forced.

"Um uh is she clean? Because I'm wearing a very expensive dress and I don't want to get it ruined."

"Yeah Bella is cleaned just come sit down Tanya." I said smiling, hoping that she would just get over herself and meet my mate. Tanya walked slowly to the other side of the bed and slowly sat down. She put her feet up and settled on the bed, as far away from Bella as possible. I sighed and then pushed Bella a little closer to her so she could at least understand why I wait for Bella.

Bella sank down into the pillows. As if the pillows could swallow her and she'd be invisible. I knew what she was trying to do though. She was trying to get away from Tanya.

Bella was never really comfortable around people she didn't know. And her and Tanya were so close in age, Tanya only being about four years older than her. Bella didn't like people who were young like her very much, I never knew or understood why she didn't like young people, only that if a young person was around she'd act very cold and distant.

From the way Bella and Tanya were leaning away from each other I had a feeling that they weren't going to get along at all. I wasn't going to blame it on just Bella or Tanya because I don't think they liked each other. I needed both of them to understand why they were both her and why that probably wouldn't change.

I sighed and sat up a little so I could face both of them. I needed to explain to exactly why Tanya is here.

"Alright Tanya I'm going to explain to you why Bella is so important to me and why you're here. If you can't accept it then I understand and please feel free to leave. If you do then that would be amazing and I hope that you and I could take care of Bella and take our relationship to the next level." I carefully watched Tanya's face to make sure she wouldn't become upset by this. She nodded at me with no emotion on her expression.

"Tanya, Bella is my mate. I love her very much but right now Bella is very young and she's also very sick. Not sick physically but mentally. She needs all the help she can get from everyone. She needs people to love and understand and be patient with her. Now I think with time you and Bella could become great friends and consider each other sisters. I care a lot about you Tanya and yes one could say I love you but I love Bella also if not more. I want to marry you I truly do but in the future when Bella gets better I will take her as my mate. I won't forget about you you'll still be my wife. You and Bella I guess would be like sister wives. (Please no one get offended because I was trying to make a point or example so Sorry if I did offend you!) I hope you understand." For a moment Tanya didn't say anything just kind of stared at me then at Bella. She then broke into a huge smile, jumped up and hugged me. I was shocked at the sudden outburst but smiled widely knowing that she understood.

"Oh Edward I don't care if Bella is your mate or not, I'm just so happy you want to marry me and that you love me. I love you to. Well with time I'm sure Bella and I would become great friends. And yes I will help take care of her. I'll come here every day if you want me too. I'm sure this will all work out perfectly." She said I hugged her again because I was so happy then hugged Bella tightly. Bella relaxed against my chest and shoulders like she was snuggling with me. I pulled her into my lap. Then hugged both Tanya and Bella in my arms.

"I'm so glad you understand. You don't know how much this means to me, this makes me love you even more." I kissed her on the lips then kissed Bella's head. And for that moment holding both Tanya and Bella in my arms everything felt like it was all going to get better. I feeling I hadn't felt in a while.

**Tanya's POV**

Damn it! Screw my life and everyone in it! I didn't know was coming here to meet his retarded mate, I thought it was a family member or something! I'm screwed if this stupid little girl gets better. Edward says he won't forget me and he'll love me but I know how this little game works. Our relationship will be great and for a long time everything will seem like its perfect then bam! His actual mate gets better and suddenly it's all about her and I'll be forgotten and unloved.

I need to come up with a plan, I want to be Edward's one and only love. Everything was good before I knew she existed. I needed to find a way to get rid of her without Edward know it.

As I looked at the small mentally challenged girl I thought to myself. 'I'm going to let this dirty little bitch get in my way?' hell no! I am Tanya Denali I come from one of the richest families in the world and my dream of marrying Edward with no complications is going to be ruined by this retard.

No I will not let it be ruined by her. I told Edward I would come here every day if I have to. Maybe I come for a few weeks make everything seems good like we're getting along and then maybe get rid of her. All I'd have to do was make the nurse leave and then my plan would work out perfectly. A medical problem, something could go terribly wrong Edward is sad for a while and I'm there to console him. We fall in love, get a huge house, get married and have kids, not having to worry about a stupid little girl. Our lives would be perfect! I had my plan…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Edward's POV**

Tanya and Bella have been getting along so well! Tanya goes to see her almost everyday. Bella still doesn't respond but Senna swears she's getting better.

Alice is in labor, she's been in labor for twenty-two hours. The doctors will only let her go for another two then they'll perform a C-section, hopefully it won't resort to that. I'm actually on my way to the hospital right now to check on Alice then try to get my Bella to remember me.

Tanya's at her mothers house or something. I didn't really care for details, all I knew was that I would spend the evening with Bella.

I opened the door to the Labor/Delivery hall which held Alice. I could hear Jasper from down the hall coaching her, and Alice straining to push.

I opened her door. My family was there in the room in various places. Alice of course was on the bed with Jasper beside her. Emmett and Rosalie sat on the small couch while my mother and father stood in the corner. In the opposite corner stood Maria, with her face twisted in an unattractive sneer.

I smiled at Alice, she was sodden with sweat and tears.

"Hey Ali how you doing sweetie?" I asked her taking her hand in mine.

She sobbed a little and took a deep breath in, "In two hours the doctors are going to make me get a C-section. They told me that the baby was in a dangerous position." Tears were streaming down her face as she said this. I patted her shoulder gently, "It'll be okay Ali I promise the doctors will do everything in their power to take care of your baby."

I looked over at Jasper, "Have you thought of any names? I know the baby is a boy."

He shuddered a little and sighed, "Well Alice and I both picked out the name Nicholas Jasper Hale or Gavin Jasper Hale. Either one, well I'll know when I see him."

Alice moaned and rolled into Jasper as another contraction rocked her petite body. Jasper grabbed her hand and started to whisper in her ear. I looked back at Maria whose face was pinched I didn't ask her what was wrong I already knew.

"Well Alice I'll be back later okay? I'm going to go see Bella. I'll be here when the baby makes his appearance." I said though I doubt she heard me. She was straining to get through this contraction.

As I walked down the hall to Bella's room I could hear a woman who wasn't Senna coaching Bella. That wouldn't be a huge problem if the woman was teaching Bella about being an adult. I stopped outside the door and listened,

"See this man? He's bad, he's mean. Do you see this woman? She's also bad and mean. Now point them out who's bad? Good girl! Here's a treat you little bitch." I busted open the doors to see Tanya sitting on the bed with Bella holding up pictures of me and Senna.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her off the bed slamming her face first into the wall.

I looked over at Bella who was pointing at me and screaming.

"Bad man! Bad man! Stay away stay away!" She hollered, three guards ran in with nurses. The guards grabbed both Tanya and me then hauled us out of the room. I turned back to Bella, the nurses had stuck her with a sedative, her eyes were blazing and brimming with tears.

I was yelling at Tanya trying to get my hands around her neck. That bitch was teaching Bella bad things when I get my hands on her I'm going to kill her I swear! This is why Bella is so screwed up! I snarled as I thought about this and tried my damned hardest to ripe her head off. The fucking guards stopped me.

I saw my dad and mom run out to see what was going on. Mom gasped at the site and ran over to me.

"Edward! What happened?" She yelled. "That bitch that fucking bitch screwed Bella up! She's the reason Bella is so fucked in the head! I'm going to kill that whore!" I lunged at her again when the guard's grip loosened, luckily for her she jumped back just in time.

Mom grabbed my face and held it in her hands whispering me. Ultimately preventing me from killing Tanya.

"Edward I know this seems bad but I promise you it _will_ get better."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Edward's POV *5 Weeks Later***

I haven't seen Bella in a while. Well like five weeks but still it seems like an eternity. Senna said she was having a little trouble with her but she says it's getting better. That makes me happy but Senna has forbidden me from seeing her until her training is done.

Tanya is locked up, for her own safety I swear. If I ever see that bitch I'm going to rip her fucking head off. I can't believe I didn't see what she was doing. It's ridiculous that I let this happen. Mom swears up and down it's not my fault but it is. I was supposed to be protecting her but I wasn't around to do that. I kept kicking myself for doing that.

Alice had her baby naturally, just an hour before she was suppose to go have surgery. Jasper decided to name him Gavin Jasper Hale. The boy has big blue and curly black hair like his mom. He's a very big boy and the doctors said that's why it took him awhile show up. Alice cried and laughed at the same time. I had a feeling she was just happy to get him out.

Maria was pregnant now. So after her baby is born her and Jasper will divorce, Maria keeps the baby with her for half the year and then the other half Jasper keeps it. Difficult situation but Jasper gets off without having to pay any child support. Which is good, she will be taken care of but she wasn't going to be around anymore. Alice is happy, her and Jasper are going to get married., but they have to wait until Maria's baby is born.

Rosalie and Emmett decided to have another one. Emmett's hoping for a boy this time, he only has three girls. Lilly, Daisy, and Violet all their little flowers. Emmett doesn't mind girls but he just wants someone to throw a baseball with and to carry on his name. He's excited because this time they're going to do it genetically so the baby does come out a boy. The only problem with that is no sex until the doctors are absolutely certain she's pregnant with a boy.

Currently my family and I are having dinner at the restaurant where Bella went crazy. Senna was going to join us soon, she wanted to discuss something with us about Bella. Senna had just pulled a chair up beside me, smiling like a fool.

"So how is everyone?" She asked before taking a sip of her water. She was acting a little off, well more excited than anything like she could hardly sit in her seat.

"Everyone's fine Senna, what's your huge fantastic news?" I asked her impatiently tapping my fingers against the table. She smiled secretively taking another sip of her water. I was starting to get annoyed with her.

"Senna please tell me what's going on it driving me insane!" I slammed my fists on the table. Dad reached over and put his hand over mine, trying to calm me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi Everyone...Sorry this is late but RL is really kicking my ass right now! I am still working on my first chapter from me for "Timed Love" and will hopefully have that done and posted next week sometime. Plus I only have 5 more original chapters left on this story so I need to get myself going on writing this one too! Once I start posting my own written chapters for these stories, I will try to update every other week. Alternating weeks between the two stories! I'll be posting two chapters today because I missed some days! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Edward's POV**

I wanted Bella to live with me I honestly did, but was she ready to deal with the real world and our rules? What if she had another relapse or just breakdown completely. I grabbed one of her hands and kissed it. Then turned to Senna.

"Is she ready to live out in the real world Senna. Be honest with me because I don't want her to freak out again if she sees her mother or anything like that. Can you assure me she'll be able to function normally?" I asked her, Bella cocked her head to the side wondering what I said and why I didn't sign it to her.

Senna looked down considering this her eyes worried.

"I don't think it's fair that Bella can't live a normal life. She's maturing she understands. Sure she needs more practice and I can't honestly tell you if she'll freak again. You'll just have to be prepared for her. But I've raised Bella I know her. She's ready. She's not receiving any stimulation from the room in the hospital. For her to truly understand, you need to show her our life. Let her see the good side and the bad. So yes I do think she's ready." Senna said stroking Bella's hair. Bella smiled a little and looked down at her menu.

Everyone went back to talking normally. Bella pointed at the lasagna and looked at me. I nodded my head to her and told the waitress.

***After Dinner***

After dinner we drove home. Well I drove Bella to the hospital to get a few things, its not like she had much but I humored her. I think she just wanted to say a proper goodbye to Senna.

I held the door open for her and waited outside. I peeked in, Bella was staring at a small picture in her hands, I squinted my eyes a little to see.

It was a picture of Senna. She touched her face then put it into her satchel. She walked over to me smiling the looked at Senna.

They hugged and signed a few words, then me and Bella left the hospital.

I decided to walk home with her, so she could see the sites and our small but quaint town. She pointed at the fountains, flowers, and trees. Her face lighting up at every stop.

"_So what are the rules in your house?" _She asked tentatively, almost hesitantly. I smiled at her questions.

"_Well really there are no rules. Um I guess except for girls not to go out by themselves, especially when their pregnant. Just basic rules of every house I guess. Knock before entering, just basic rules." _She smiled and then frowned and looked down at her feet, stopping.

"_So do you plan on making me pregnant when we get back to your house?" _She asked. I laughed, not at her but at her thought.

"_No Bella we won't go that far tonight or tomorrow. We'll wait until you're ready babe. Plus I don't want a bastard child. I want to be married before that." _She laughed and slightly pushed me, jokingly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her softly on the forehead.

As we approached my house her pace began to slow, I could almost feel how nervous she was.

She did meet my family today, briefly, but she doesn't know them and what they are like at the house.

"_So please tell me about your family, what do they like?" _

"_Well I'll tell you about my mother and father first. My father is usually away on business. But recently he's been around more, he's very quiet and kind and considerate. My mother is truly wonderful, she's sweet and loving and no matter what you do she forgives you. I would love to be able to have that ability." _I chuckled as a memory flooded my mind, _"I remember this one time my brothers and I snuck into her glass china room, she collects these little trinkets from foreign lands and showcases them they mean the world to her, anyway we snuck in there because there was this cool Korean glass toy in a glass case on top of the fireplace mantel. Well we took it and started to play with it, you know tossing it around and just goofing off. Well my older brother Emmett chucked it at adopted brother Jasper, Jazz ducked and it cracked a huge case. Domino effect that one case cracked into another and another. Sure enough almost everything was broken. My brothers and I were so terrified of how sad our mother was going to be. So we each hid under my bed. And waited until she got home. When the front door opened we all started to cry. Mom heard us crying and ran upstairs to see if we were okay. First she had to pass the china room. When she did we each heard her gasped and sink to the floor. We felt so bad, so get got out from under the bed and decided we'd take whatever punishment she gave us. When we walked in she was hold a broken piece of a plate, she turned around with tears in her eyes. We stared there staring at her then ran at her and hugged her. Well she was upset but she forgave us. We helped clean up the mess and when dad came home he spanked each of us so hard but we took it because we knew what we did was wrong. I still remember that." _Bella was laughed hysterically then gently patted my bottom. I frowned at her jokingly then kissed her again.

"_Anyway my older brother Emmett is a prankster, he'll probably play a prank on you to accept you into the family, his wife Rosalie will most likely keep to herself and tend to the kids, it's not that she doesn't like you it's just because she's shy, Jasper my adopted brother he's polite but will also most likely keep to himself and Alice his wife. Alice is so sweet and loud and crazy but she'll mainly stick to her room for a while because she just had a baby. The kids well they'll be kids ask you questions and what not. If they annoy you just ignore them."_

I opened the front door and guided her inside. She awed at the many different things. I led her up to our room so she could change and whatnot. I laid out a white tank top and sweatpants. I had a feeling she wanted to relax.

I turned my back and changed into my clothing.

"_Do you want to watch a movie?" _I asked her it was a little too early for bed so I decided we should start settling down a bit. She nodded running her hand across the silk sheets of our bed.

"_It's real silk, if you were wondering." _I grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

"_How many women have you had up here before me?" _She asked I wanted to be completely honest with her. I wasn't a saint but my heart and soul belonged to her completely.

"_Well Bella, I want to have an open and honest relationship with you I really do. I've had a total of three women up here." _She just gave a me a look and sat on the bed.

"_Who?"_

"_Well the first woman I ever had up here was my sister-in-law. The second was a girl I had met while I was attending school, her name was Ivy and she was really pretty. Short red curly hair and big green eyes. I wouldn't call her my first love, it was more of an infatuation-"_

"_Did you have sex with her in the bed?"_ She interrupted me looking to the mirror, I pulled her back around to face me.

"_We didn't go all the way, we touched each other and stuff but we never did do it. And the third woman I had in my room was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my entire life. She was smart and funny oh and very thoughtful of me." _Bella looked a little offended I just smiled.

"_The third woman is you Bella! You're the only one I could ever truly love." _She smiled the wrapped her tiny arms around my neck. I lifted her up and kissed her on the mouth. And for a moment in our crazy backwards life we were both truly at peace.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**A couple days later,**

**Edward's POV**

Bella has been fitting in very well here. The children love her, their trying to learn sign language from her so they can talk amongst themselves. It's actually rather cute. Alice has took a real liking to Bella, since their situations were somewhat similar. Bella plays with her baby and everything. They go shopping, online of course, go for walks and ice cream and talk just like regular girlfriends.

The entire family just loves Bella. They just think she is so amazing. Emmett has already tried to prank her but Bella sees it before he can do anything and sabotages it and pranks him back. She's such a happy person. I feel complete when she's around.

Currently we were all sitting down in the family room playing a board game. Carlisle and Esme were watching for any cheaters. The young children were in school now, so they weren't here.

All the couples were paired up into teams. Emmett and Rosalie competing like their lives depended on it.

"Sorry!" Bella hollered at Emmett, sending him back to first base. He groaned loudly, highly pissed for being sent back again. That's the only thing she likes to do in this game, is sending people back to first base. She doesn't even try to win.

We laughed at her as she was getting very excited. Clapping her hands and bouncing around in her seat.

"Bella you're not even trying to win! You just keep sending me back to first because you thing its funny!" He said much like a child. That only made her laugh even harder. We continued to play until there was a knock at the door.

I answered it, surprised by who was there. Two policemen were standing there hold papers in their hands.

"Hello officers. What can I do for you?" I asked politely, not quite certain what they were here for.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, your former ex Tanya has been released from prison. A trial will be held on March 11 at 9:30am. We are also requesting that you, and all other associated parties attend the trial. Have a good day." He said and walked away. Have a good day? That's all he could say? No, 'we're going to protect your mate from this crazy psycho bitch?'

Everyone except Bella was standing who's head was cocked in confusion. She didn't know what was going on or what happened.

"So this is good right? I mean she'll go to prison and Bella will be okay right? So it's good." Emmett said as if not sure why we were in silence.

"Emmett it's not just that simple, she might get off with just a warning because first offenders like her usually do. Plus the council men don't want to put a woman in jail. So it's not a sure thing that'll she be put away." Carlisle said placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I jerked away from him.

I then ran to Bella, picked her up and ran up to our room. I tossed her on the bed and crawled in behind her, pulling her body close to mine. I sniffed and snuggled her hair, trying to comfort myself.

She pulled away slightly and looked into my eyes. She pulled back even further to sign to me.

"_Edward what's wrong? And don't tell me that nothing is wrong because I know something is wrong."_

"_Bella I want to tell you what's wrong but you won't remember. But I guess I have to tell you because you have to go with me and my family." _

"_Please tell me." _Her eyes begged for me to shed some light on the situation. I didn't want to tell her because I'm not sure if she'll revert back. Or if she'll even remember.

"_Um it's just when you were in the hospital there was this woman who messed with you. She assaulted you. And we're taking her to court in a few days. And you have to go to the hearing."_

She nodded her head but I don't think she fully understood the situation. I hugged her tighter, hoping to squeeze away the awful situation. She looked back up,

"_I love you Edward." _She said, I realized this was the first time she had ever said she loved me. I grabbed the back of her head and kissed her on the lips. She stiffened a little then relaxed into my grip. Our kissed progressed into more lip and tongue. Her hands traveled to grip the back of my hair, pulling me closer to her. I slid mine down to her waist, resting them against her perfectly shaped ass.

I rolled us over so I was on top of her. Her tiny legs wrapped around my waist. I moaned when she rubbed herself against my crotch, she giggled. My shirt flew off into the floor, then hers. Our pants were next to go. Skin touching skin. I licked against her neck slowly, she groaned throwing her head back. I smiled against her neck.

***Bella's POV***

I felt his lips pull back into a wide smile against my neck. I flipped him over, me on top, and kissed down his body. I've never done anything remotely close to this but somehow it seems natural. Edward pulled me back up to his face. I stared into his eyes then swallowed lips and tongue back into my mouth. I giggled again, unable to contain myself.

Then suddenly the door flew open and slammed against the wall, probably leaving a dent. I jerked up covering myself. Emmett and Jasper stood there grinning like idiots staring at us.

"_Get Out!" _I signed to them angrily before Edward rolled us over.

"Emmet Jasper really? We were having a moment."

"Yeah well that's why we came up-"

"To watch! Learn a few techniques?" Edward said laughing, Emmet gawked.

"Yeah sure I need lessons from a guy who's never had you-know-what. No I came up here because you two are making so much noise. The kids are trying to sleep. Oh and Carlisle decided that your gonna sleep in the guestroom downstairs because we have enough babies right now. And you two aren't officially married." Edward groaned and dropped his head down against my neck.

"Alright leave let us get dressed." He said to them motioning with his hand to leave. Once they did we kissed a little, but not going as far as we were.

After getting dressed Edward kissed me goodnight then left for the downstairs room. I sighed when he left and went to the balcony. I took in the crisp breeze and peered over the tall wall to the thick forest. Thinking back to my days in the cave. I remember little tidbits of pieces but I just can't remember anything. It drives me crazy because I know there's something that happened that I just can't remember. Ugh I hate thinking about that past part of my life. Suddenly there was a hand on my ankle that jerked me down to the ground. I fell to my bottom with an grunt and looked down at my attacker. Edward was holding onto the railing with a goofy smile on his face. I smiled, he pulled himself up. He held a finger up to his mouth motioning me for me to be quiet. He pulled me up against him and kissed me deeply.

"_I just had to see you baby." _He signed to me, I smiled at him.

"_I love you so much Edward."_

"_I love you to Bella. Forever and ever."_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The Next Morning**

**Edward's POV**

The next morning was uneventful, well actually Bella and I were in a bit of trouble. That night after I had been kicked out of the room, I snuck back up there and slept in the bed with Bella. We didn't have sex but Carlisle wasn't too happy when he woke us up.

More like I was in trouble, Bella just got off with a stern lecture and well I got the next months meetings. The boring uneventful ones that usually had the oldest rulers talking about trading agreements, human upkeep and blah blah blah. Very boring.

When I got home Bella greeted me by jumping on my back. I twisted her around to kiss her on the lips. She giggled as I tickled her sides. I loved coming home to this, my beautiful mate.

"Hello Edward, how was the meeting?" My father walked in with a very dreadful look on his face. I put Bella down, kissed her on the lips then twisted her around and smacked her bottom sending on her way. She ran into the living room with the others.

"Dad what's wrong?" He motioned for me to follow him up into the study.

***In the study***

I pulled up one of the plushy chairs from the corner, dad sat at his desk. We didn't say anything for what seemed like forever, then finally he cleared his throat.

"Alright Edward there is something I need to talk to you about. As you are well aware the trial is in less than a week and I have a proposition for you."

"What?" I asked cautiously, his fingers drummed against the desk nervously. I prepared myself for the bad news.

"Well as you know Tanya's family leads the French territory in Europe. Well today I received a letter from her father asking for forgiveness and an offer. They promised to keep Tanya out of our territory for good, without supervision if we don't go through with the trial."

"What! Hell no! we're going through with it damn it and I'm sending her ass to prison!"

"Even if you did go through with it she'll never be incarcerated. She's a foreign diplomat, who was here on official business then became distracted by a representative of this territory. The only thing she could have done to be put in jail is if she murdered a human, a very important one at that. Plus what she did isn't considered illegal. I called the judge today and asked him about all this because I had my doubts when all this happened. So you only have one choice."

"No! I will not lie down and let that bitch win! I don't care what she is I want to see her behind bars!"

"I don't care if she wins or not. She'll be kept in her region, Bella will be safe and so will everyone in our territory. My biggest concern Edward is our followers! Yes I care about Bella but I also care about the millions of people you'll be putting in danger if we have Tanya locked up!"

"WHAT DANGER! The danger is if that bitch gets her way then my mate is caught in the crossfire! I will not stand for that!"

"Edward I swear on my life that I will never let anything happen to Bella. But right now I need to prevent a war that their threatening if Tanya is locked away. That is my biggest concern. We can hire people to protect Bella every waking minute, I cannot offer the same to the citizens that look up us."

I sat there staring at him not speaking or moving. I knew he was right but in my heart I couldn't see it. Bella was my everything and I wanted to protect her. She was my mate I loved her. I was also planning something very special for her.

I finally nodded and left the room. Then I slowly walked to mine thinking over the idea. There has to be a way to punish that bitch for everything she did to Bella. I mean is a war really that bad?

I was laying on my bed relaxing when the door creaked open. I knew it was Bella, she was tiptoeing to the bed. I assumed she thought I didn't hear her. So I played along with her little game.

When she got arms length I grabbed her, pulling her down onto the bed with me. She squealed and giggled loudly. We wrestled for a moment then ended up kissing and snuggling. Bella was leaning up on her elbows in our bed. She was smiling at me, her hair a mess from where we were rough housing.

I kissed her lips softly. I reached my hand into my pocket, I couldn't resist asking her.

"_Bella I love you so much." _I opened up the small box, _"Bella will you please do me the honor and marry me?" _My heart jammed into my throat as I asked her. She looked to the ring then back to me and smiled. Then nodded her head.

**Tanya's POV**

Ugh! Fucking bitch! That asshole! I want to rip their heads off! The trial is in a few days and I was informed that he proposed to her! I better get out of here soon. My followers have been keeping me informed.

One of my good friends and a loyal follower is very close to the Cullen household. She was actually coming today to inform me on the latest new.

"How are you holding up Tanya?" The woman pulled down her hood, her dark hair cascading down her shoulders.

"Same as yesterday Maria. How's the baby?" She gritted her teeth and muttered a fine. She obviously was still pissed about Jasper.

"So I got the latest report. Edward has proposed to her. A few hours ago." I punched the wall, creating a nice dent.

"I assume she said yes." Maria nodded her head. I grabbed the bar and gripped but didn't break it. I wanted to kill her, I wish her a slow painful death that I get to witness, and conduct. I sighed heavily as I thought through my plan. Something hit me, and my head shot up.

"Maria has she ever seen your face?" I avoided using her name. Maria shook her head moving closer to me.

"I want you to befriend her. I know she leaves that house with someone but I'm sure she doesn't stick with them constantly. Become very good friends with her. Get to know her make her feel very comfortable with you. But make sure she doesn't tell any of them about you okay? Three weeks after you befriend her, report back to me. I'll tell you my plan from there on out."

"Alright I will. I'll see you in a few weeks." she said. I nodded to her and she turned to walk out of the door. I smiled to myself, this is going to be perfect. She'll be out of the picture and I will be there to pull up poor Edward.

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I went out for a walk after telling the family about our plans. Everyone was so happy, they hugged and kissed us so much I didn't even know what to do. We went to the little park in the center of town. I loved it because sometimes Edward let me throw coins into the big fountain. I remember the first time he took me here and I jumped into the fountain, he didn't like that too much.

After an hour of sitting and talking I asked to use the restroom. When I walked in, there was a lady with a hood on standing in front of the mirror sniffling. I could barely hear her but I could tell from the tears streaming down her face.

I touched her shoulder, she jerked around surprised. Her dark eyes widened with surprise. I smiled at her gently.

"_Are you okay?" _I signed to her. She cocked her head at me, I sighed.

"Are-you-okay?" I said very slowly in a quiet voice. I can talk but I sound strange when I do.

"No my fiancée left me for another woman. Leaving me a single mother." I could hear her, but it was like she was whispering to me. I patted her shoulder then hugged her. Feeling very sorry for her.

"I'm-Bella" I said after hugging her. She smiled and wiped her eyes.

"I'm Maria."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**2 Weeks Later Edward's POV**

I rolled Bella over in our bed. She giggled and kissed my shoulder. I lifted up on my arms and plunged my lower member into her. She gasped and lifted her hips off the bed. Trying desperately to pull more of me in. I moaned as her muscles squeezed around me, I pulled my head up then started to thrust into her gently.

She threw her head back and met my thrusts, grinding her hips into mine. I put my arms next to her head, her tiny hands wrapped around my wrists, holding on as tightly as she could.

Our gasps became louder and faster as our bodies moved roughly against each others. She bit my neck and released onto me. After I few moments I came as well. I laid on top of her, both of us panting.

"Hey Eddie, Eddie? Wakey wakey little brother." I opened my eyes to the worst image ever. Emmett was standing over me with a stupid grin on his face. I knocked him out of the way with my hand and turned over onto my stomach. Trying to hide my raging erection.

"Ha-ha I bet I know what you were dreaming about. Little bells huh? There would be only one reason you would induce yourself to sleep." I rolled my eyes and shoved myself against my pillow.

"Emmett what do you want?"

"Me and Jazz are going out and you're coming with us. So get up." He rolled me out of the bed. I slowly got up and put my pants on. Then met Em and Jazz downstairs.

"So where's Bella today?" Jasper asked me as we sat in the park watching their kids play.

"Uh I'm not sure. She's somewhere around here, the guards are watching her closely so I'm sure she's fine." I said checking my phone for any updates. There were none.

"Oh that's cool. It's good that she's becoming independent. Getting to know her home and what-not. So when are you gonna let her see her parents?" Emmett asked pushing his son in the toddler swing. He giggled and laughed gripping the rope for dear life.

"Um I'm not sure. Maybe a couple weeks before we tie the knot. So what's Rosalie been up to in Paris? Are her and Alice having fun?"

"Yeah they're living it. Shopping and just seeing the sights. I know Rose has been missing her family and now that Cody's old enough to be left home with me she's more adventurous. Remember when she wouldn't even leave the house? Even when I was there." We laughed, I remember how weird Rose was about leaving the baby. I guess I could kind of understand.

"Hey that's Maria. What the hell is she doing here?" Jasper said staring intently at a hooded woman. I followed his gaze and there was Maria, quickly walking through the crowd.

"She's not suppose to be here is she?" Jasper shook his head and pulled out his phone.

He called the guards and alerted them of her presence. We watched as a couple guards came out and arrested her. She looked surprised at her new situation.

"Emmett, Edward can you please take Gavin. I need to go see what she's doing here." I picked up Gavin and held him on my hip. Jasper stalked off to where the guards took Maria.

**Jasper's POV**

I walked into the guard tower, the lady at the front pointed me in the direction I wanted to go. Maria was sitting in a solitary room, handcuffed to the table. She looked angry.

"Jasper what the hell am I doing here? I haven't done a damn thing wrong!" I raised my eyebrow then smacked her across her face. She won't disrespect me in my own town.

"Why are you here. I'm not scheduled to see Anna for another month. By the way where is our daughter?" I asked looking around. She glared at me.

"She's at home with the nanny. And what I'm here for is my business." She said then she spat at me. Missing but coming very close. I slapped her twice across the face. Her lip started to bleed. I smiled, now she knew I meant business.

"What are you doing here? I won't ask again."

"I was meeting someone."

"Who?"

"No one important to you!" I grabbed her little finger and snapped it. She bit her lip trying not to scream.

"Tanya! I came here to meet Tanya then Bella! Please stop, please stop hurting me!"

"Why? What are they to you."

"Ugh please don't make me tell you. Tanya will have me killed.""Maria, if you tell me everything, I promise you she won't kill you. You'll be punished by our government but you will not be killed." I said to her, lowering myself into the chair. Tears rolled down her cheeks she looked down then back up at me.

"Why did you leave me Jasper? I loved you! We had a child together! A beautiful baby girl! You used to love me! I know you did until _she _came into the picture! Why Jazz? I thought you loved me?" I sighed as she sobbed this to me. I felt terrible, I knew what I did was wrong, especially to Maria.

"Maria, you know I love you, I still love you. You were my first everything. My first romance, my first kiss, my first time you know with sex. Maria you will always and forever hold the title of my first love. I still love you in some ways and always will. You and Anna will always hold a piece of my heart."

"Then why Jazz? If you loved me so much why did you leave me?"

"Maria, Alice is my mate. I love her more than anything else in this world. The minute I saw her my world felt like it exploded and then it was replaced with Alice. I couldn't stop thinking about her, she was constantly on my mind. I knew the minute I saw her she was above all else." I unhooked her hand and kissed it gently.

"But Maria it wouldn't have been fair to you if we stayed together. Maria there is someone out there for you. I know there is. He's waiting and he's going to want you even more than I ever could. And when that day comes I'm going to be there at your wedding, supporting you because that's what I hope you'll do for me and Alice. Maria I know you're hurting, I am too but I want us to be friends. Good friends, not just for the sake of our child but because I want to be. Please forgive me for everything. Especially for hurting you." I kissed her cheek and wiped her tears. She sniffled then looked up at me.

"It will take time. But I do want to be friends, I want us to be happy as we are. I know how strong the mating bond can be. I guess I just have to stop hoping that Alice will die and you'll come back to me. I forgive you. But you have to promise me that you will be there to make your daughter laugh when she's sad, to be there so she can dance on your feet at her school's father daughter dance, and to be there to walk her down the aisle when she gets married. And be there when she needs you. That's all I want from you. Is to be there for our daughter."

We laughed and I hugged her, patting her back gently.

"I promise I will be there for our daughter. Now please tell me what's going on?" She sighed and looked very ashamed.

"Tanya is trying to hurt Bella. She wanted me to make friends with her, then lead her out into the woods and leave her there. She's expecting her to get lost and revert back to her old ways. The nurse that worked with Bella assured her she would. She told her that Bella is a ticking time bomb and that only one thing will set her off. Being in the forest, where the guards caught her and her mother. If she's out there for more than an hour than she will be ruined forever. Nothing would ever be able to snap her out of it. I'm sorry for what I've done."

"Senna her nurse is on Tanya's side?" I asked because it was very hard to believe, Senna took care of Bella for a long time. Why would she try to hurt Bella."Tanya threatened Senna to do what she wanted. But don't blame Senna, she did it for her kids. If she didn't do it Tanya was going to hurt them."

"Then why are you with her Maria?"

"Because she threatened to hurt Anna! And you and Alice! I certainly don't want Anna hurt, and I know that if Alice got hurt it would hurt you. I don't want that either." I gasped, and whipped out my phone. To call Edward.

"Where's Bella now?"

"In the forest probably. I told her to meet me in the place where she would freak out. I'm so sorry Jazz."

After talking to Edward and letting Maria go back to our house. I alerted the guards, telling them to make sure that if they see Bella to stop her. Then I ran home to get my son and let Edward handle the rest of this.

**Edward's POV**

I ran through the woods as fast as I could. Trying to follow her scent, it was hard though she managed to walk through every bush and around every tree. I growled and just started to run faster.

'Bella!" I called and called, but no answer. Then I saw a little figure standing in front of a beautiful waterfall.

"Bella," I said relieved, then saw her face, "Sweetheart are you alright?" I came up behind her putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. Slowly she turned completely around, tears welled in her eyes.

"I was a monster. An ugly, gross, wild, bloodthirsty monster. I remember everything. Why did you lie to me Edward?" I thought you cared about me!" She screamed in my face. I was surprised and shocked that she had actually used her voice and accused me of not caring about her.

**Alice's POV**

I got home a little later with Rosalie. Jasper had called me demanding I come home that instant. I walked through the front door surprised at what I saw.

Maria and Jasper were on the floor playing with Gavin and Anna. I gasped and dropped my suitcase.

"Jasper! What is _she _doing here!" I yelled at him, he stood and rushed to me holding up his hands.

"Alley, sweetie we've come to an agreement. Maria and I both want to be civil with each other and be friends. I want my two kids to be friends and I want all of us to be friends. Please Alley, please consider."

I thought back to everything that Maria had done to me and made me do. I glanced at her then back to him. I bit my lip, then Jasper kissed me lovingly. I groaned at him then nodded. He knew I couldn't resist his kisses.

Then I walked over to Maria and the kids. She stood and offered one of her hands to me.

"Alice, I want to apologize for the way I treated you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." I took her hand and shook it, nodding my head and accepting her apology.

We all sat on the floor and played with our babies. I hoped that this could be a sort of family. Not a perfect one, but a much better one than it was before.

**Emmett's POV**

Rose had got home a little while ago. Right now she was in the bathroom, and I was trying to get our youngest Cody to take a nap. I hadn't seen my beautiful wife in weeks and I wanted to give her a proper welcome home.

After Cody fell asleep in his room I snuck back to mine and stripped off my clothes. Then laid on our bed, letting her see the goods. She walked down, staring at something in her hands. A strained look on her face.

I sat up, "Baby what's wrong?" She sniffled and threw the thing in her hands at me. I look at it. A positive pregnancy stick. Oh shit.

"Um is this Alice's? Or Bella's maybe?" I said she growled at me.

"Oh Emmett be serious! I'm pregnant! _Again!_ Why won't you do the surgery! Ugh this is your fault!"

"Hey! No fucking way this is my fault! You're the one who flashes her pussy at me and expects me not to get horny! That's very much your fault! And we're not coming back to this conversation about my balls, because you and I both know that my balls are magical and _you _love to grab my balls."

"What! Your magical balls! Is that really your argument? I would love you with or without your stupid balls! Well actually you know what! I would love you more without your balls, because they're not magical their big and gross and hairy and ugly! So I would find you more appealing without them." I gawked at her.

"Yeah well you know what there's a surgery you can get? Why don't we do that! Then I wouldn't have to put up with your bitchy attitude around your gross bloody period! And I'm a vampire! I'm suppose to love blood but yours smells like rotten fish!"

"Oh you are an asshole! Ugh you make me so made I could just punch you!" She came up to me and tried to get into my face. I turned my head. Then she did something totally unexpected. She kneed me in my balls. I groaned and fell to the ground.

"Ugh fuck Rose! What's wrong with you!" She gasped and put her hands on my back.

"Emmett I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that baby!" She kissed my forehead and rubbed my back gently.

"Okay, well that got totally outta hand. And we weren't even arguing about the pregnancy. Rosie can we please talk about this. Without you kicking me in the balls." She laughed and helped me up on the bed.

"Alright now let's deal with this." I said to her, while rubbing my crotch.

"So I'm pregnant again. This would be our fourth child. We haven't even gotten Cody out of diapers."

"Well Lori and Faye are away in school right now. And they won't be back until the end of the year. Then they're away for another year. But then that leaves Cody, he's still needs all our attention and support." Rose said, I wanted to bite my tongue for my next words. I knew she was going to freak.

"When this baby comes, we'll need to move out because mom and dad don't have enough space for all of us. We'll need to pay for two more years of school intuition, then four college funds, clothing, food, and housing. Three is enough but four Rose? That's a lot of work."

"What are you trying to say Emmett?"

I swallowed, "We could always give it up for adoption,-" Before I could finish my sentence she gasped.

"Emmett Cullen don't you dare speak that word! I will never give up one of my babies. I know! We'll ask your parents for the money! Just a couple thousand. That'll be fine! They won't mind!" She said standing up, I grabbed her arm and set her down.

"Rosie I'm not gonna ask my parents for money. Their already supporting us. And they already think I'm irresponsible. I don't need to give them more of a reason to think that."

"Emmett, I'm keeping this baby, we're going to ask your parents and mine for help and you're going to suck it up and smile. You better, oh and your getting you balls snipped off understood? Because if you don't, I will cut them off myself. Do you understand?" She said to me in the scariest tone I've ever heard her use. I swallowed louder and nodded my head slowly.

She smiled, rubbed her stomach and went off to call her parents.

I looked down at my hands then back to her walking away. I guess I'm not gonna give her a proper welcome home. I sighed and walked into the bathroom, guess I'm doing this solo.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Well Everyone, there is only one original chapter left to post! However, I went over it and I think there are a few parts that I need to change up in order to take the story in the direction it needs to go. Soooo it will be about a week before I get it out to you. Please be patient as it is a necessity for what the story needs! Take care and see you soon.**


End file.
